


A Valet’s Dairy (Jeeves &Wooster)

by AAAAAAmy



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAAAmy/pseuds/AAAAAAmy
Summary: Sweet and funny moments between Jeeves and Wooster, written in Jeeves’s dairy.Bathing, rendezvous, flowers, honeymoon, and sleeping in a double bed......(Jeeves’s POV)
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	1. FLOWERS

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. There are some sentences from the original book
> 
> 2\. Please give me comments if you have a good idea for me to write about.
> 
> 3\. English is NOT my first language so forgive my grammar mistakes plz.
> 
> 4\. Have fun reading;-)

It has been years since I first put a rose savona into Mr.Wooster’s breast pocket.

I have always wanted to recite Shakespeare's sonnet to him while doing so, which, to my dismay, has not yet been a success, on account of the fact that my employer has the most disturbing experience of being engaged to a...romantic young lady.

“Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date...”

I murmured after my employer was out of earshot,  
gazing at his shadow in the glow of the dim street light.

“Jeeves, what did you say?”

“Merely a poem that suits you opportunely，sir.”I said apologetically.

“Does it contain whatsit like `stars are god’s daisy chains’ Jeeves?”

“Not exactly, sir.” “Spill it out then.” “With pleasure, sir.”

I walked up to him and gently picked up the rose:   
a scarlet one. Shaking slightly, I heard myself whispering:

“Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;”

My hand traced down the contours of his frame, which he insisted on calling “the Wooster’s corpus”, which I had the chance of dauting every single day but never got enough. 

“And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed.”

My hands finally found his pocket on his blue jacket, which, existed perfectly well alongside his eyes, now closed, concealing the shade of blue that nothing would ever be used as a comparison.

“But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'St.”

The moonlight was silvering both of us then, our shadows slenderized, moving cautiously to each other as if locking in a tight embrace.

“Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st.”

My shadow was swaying a little at the moment, or perhaps I was. My employer was smiling then, and I was breathless. Perhaps that, I thought was the moment of éternité.

“So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to there.”

I finished, and looked smilingly at my speechless employer, was making every effort to search for words to reply.

“You are a marvel, Jeeves.” He said eventually, trying to avoid my eyes, “ One in a million.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Our shadows we're so close that it seemed that they were kissing, their lips were locked and their bodies were clinging to each other as if clinging on to life.

“Jeeves?”

“Yes, sir?”

“I don't think that I will ever need a wife to have a stroll in the moonlight with. I mean, I’ve got you.”

I paused as my lips wreathed into something that is ever so close to a smile.

“I endeavor to give satisfaction, sir.”


	2. BATH

“What are you doing, Jeeves?” my employer called out as he undressed himself and stepped into the hot bath I prepared beforehand. 

“Ironing, sir.”

“No, my clothes don't need ironing, old thing. Come along. ”

All my previous employers were particularly detested from being seen while bathing. But Mr. Wooster is unique, in quite a lot of aspects, such as this one.

“Then I shall attend to the dinner, sir.”

“Nah, I'm dining out Jeeves. Why don't you come in and have a pleasant little chat with your young master?”

So I entered and began to clean the water on the floor which was still dripping from Mr. Wooster’s sandy colored hair, thick with disobedient curls and curly waves that I, for quite a long time had the wish of caressing.

“...so invigorating, Jeeves, ” said he, using his soapy, long-fingered hands to stroll along the length of his fair and tightly muscled arms and legs.“Have you really NEVER played with a rubber ducky Jeeves?”

“I regret to give you a negative answer, sir.”

“I say!” said he, shoving the duck under the surface with a sponge and watching it shot out of the water （in a manner which he described as calculated to divert the most careworn)“I say, it's most regrettable!”

“Indeed, sir？”

“Come on, Jeeves, try the rubber ducky. You will love it.”  
Without having a reply from me, he looked at me with those innocent baby blue eyes of his.  
“Just give it a go.”

What could a valet do then, except to put his hands into his master's bath and do as he said?


	3. DOUBLE BED

After half an hour’s persuasion, I finally agreed to sleep in the double bed with Mr. Wooster, because of the tragic coincidence that this double room happened to be the only one available.

My employer seemed to be particularly interested in me when I finally changed into my pajamas and climbed into the bed cautiously in order to avoid touching him.

“It is the first time I see you in your nighty, ”he said, while his gaze lingered on my neck and slowly loitered downwards, “ you look rather good.”

“Thank you, sir, good night.”

“Nighty night, old thing.”

I switched off the light, drew up the cover, and then lied down beside him. Everything was silent, apart from the sound of my heart thumping against my ribcage and our breathing: his, steady and soft, and mine, shaking slightly.

I didn't know how long I have been feeling the warmth of my master beside me, and, I hate to admit, sniffing the scent of his shampoo and his aftershave. But it seemed that the wings of Morpheus seemed to cover Mr. Wooster only. He was cuddling comfortably with his back towards me, clutching the quilt like a cat with a ball of wool, which gave me an improper desire to huddle him tightly. I shuddered at the feeling and tried my best to keep away the thought.

Then, I suddenly felt a sense of chillness running up my spine and realized that I was totally uncovered since Mr.Wooster was hugging the quilt. 

I hesitated a bit, then pulled it slowly, not wanting to wake my employer up, but to my surprise, Mr.Wooster, who was still asleep, rolled over and, obviously took me as the quilt.

I must have gone rigid in his embrace, and my drowsiness disappeared instantly as he moved closer to me and rested his head on my left shoulder, his hand tugging my shirt sleeves. I regretted wearing my pajamas at that point because his breath was burning hot on my bare neck.

I struggled for nearly an hour before my feudalism was overwhelmed.

I reached out a shaking hand, gently put it on Mr.Wooster’s back, and, my heart filled with satisfaction, drifted into a wonderful sleep.


	4. [AUNTS]

“Mr.Wooster’s residence, yes, madam, Mr.Wooster will be at Brinkley Court in no time.”

“Mr. Wooster’s residence, nice to hear from you, madam...Most disturbing, madam...Your nephew will set off for New York immediately.”

“Mr. Wooster’s--yes, he might share some similarities with this particular kind of ancient omnivorous mammal (another appellation of “swine!”)...yes, madam...very well madam...Mr. Wooster is now hiding behind the couch.”

When the telephone rang once more, I was stopped by a sullen-looking Mr. Wooster.

“IT’S HER!!” my employer mouthed as if her aunt was able to hear him on the other end of the line while waving his arms in an exaggerated manner, “JEEVES, DO SOMETHING!!!”  
I looked at his bright orange tie and a tiny smile crept up my face as I said

“I give my sincere apology, sir, but the condition seems to be a severe one.”

“Dash it, Jeeves! Do something...ANYTHING!”

He looked at me with his usual expression of dumb despair that got me ever so close to melting.

I nearly gave in.

“I am sorry sir.”

Mr. Wooster shot me a hard look.

“FINE! Burn that blasted tie!”

“Sir?”

“And the coat, Jeeves! Plus, I will wear that navy blue suit you babbled about!”

I did smile at that point.

“Leave it to me, sir.”


	5. MUSTACHE

Mr. Wooster, I regret to say, is somehow unenlightened as to the aspect of dressing. And I can't help feeling bewildered by his cordiality of growing his mustache. 

It seemed that the old strategies, such as tempting him to cross-dress and telling him that I would leave his employment (due to the fact that I couldn't), didn't seem to be practicable. So the third and fourth times I succeeded by shaving them off myself since I was sure that my employer would not dare to move while a razor was near the gorgeous face of his.

It was until the sixth time I shaved it off that I finally knew the reason for his behavior. 

“Jeeves?” said Mr. Wooster happily while showing me a razor in his left hand, “Perhaps you can see the razor in my hand.”

“Yes, sir?” I inquired hopefully.

“I’m not going to shave my mustache off.” he paused to see my expression, which, I am proud to say, did not change.

“Because, Jeeves, my right hand was hurt by that blasted dog Bartholomew.”

“I remember that incident, sir, and I am dreadfully sorry.”

“It’s no good being dreadfully sorry, Jeeves. Do me a favor and shave it off.”

My heart leaped.

“Thank you, sir.”

Carefully, I daubed the cream on my hand and began to stroke his pretty chiselled face which I adored for so long but did not have the nerve to admit. I swept my fingers along his face and secretly studied his jaw, his cheekbones, his nose, and his furrowed brows that wiggled playfully to my slightest touch. The smell of the cream, mixed with the smell of Mr.Wooster became deliriously attractive. And it was only the feudal spirits of mine that urged me to continue with the shaving.

My employer trembled slightly as the razor touched the part of his face which he carelessly hurt before. I soothed him by putting my hand on his shoulder while I worked on, trying to concentrate on his mustache rather than his face.

When I finally finished the shaving and started to wash his face with hot water, he became talkative once more. He told me about his friends, his aunt, his new song written for me and finally, he looked at me with his dazzling blue eyes, his face blushing slightly because of the heat of the water and said smilingly:  
“Jeeves, old chap? I shall start to grow a new mustache.”

This time I failed to conceal my shock as I raised an eyebrow. 

“So that you can help me shave it off again.”

That, is the reason why I pretended not to notice that my employer started to grow his mustache for the seventh and certainly not the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps  
> 1.I have changed my username from Swanunderstars to AAAAAAmy!
> 
> 2.Please give me comments and kudos if you like my work!


	6. HONEY MOON

My employer, though quite slow in mind and have total incomprehension on love, has a wonderful unselfish nature and an optimistic mind which always make him the victim of imaginative women, and to my annoyance, some men as well.

That is why when we were on a train to New York, I found it impossible to hide my rage when I saw a very handsome young man clinging to Mr. Wooster like ivy on a pole, while letting loose a string of obscenities. 

And that's when I, the so-called inimitable Jeeves to set things straight.

...

“That is marvelous, Jeeves! But I can't help wondering,” said Mr. Wooster, as I helped him retie his collar, “ What the devil did you say to that young blighter?”

“If you will forgive me, sir,” I said after a small cough to hide my pudency, “I told this gentleman that we are currently on a honeymoon.”


	7. ARGUE

“Mr.Little to see you, sir.” 

“Hello Jeeves.”Our guest said hastily while I took off his jacket and left the room, “Oh Bertie, isn't she the most wonderful girl in the world? HER HAIR is so dark--”

“Jeeves also has dark hair. He looks absolutely stunning--”  
“And her eyes, ”said the gentleman, ignoring my master, “shining with wisdom--”

“Well old chap, As women go, she may have been well up in the ranks of intelligentsia but when it comes to pitting her brain against Jeeves, she is simply wasting her time. ”said my employer proudly“Last time he saved me I remember, old chap, his eyes were glittering with the light of pure intelligence --”

The man simply couldn't hide his annoyance.

“Bertie, you simply don't know anything about love. You don't feel a thing towards women, Only when you talk about Jeeves--”

“It is NOT Jeeves’s fault that he is not a woman--”

I failed to conceal my appreciation for the declaration  
which is, though my beloved seemed not to notice, a bit too obvious.

That was why I entered the room and pretended not to see Mr. Wooster‘s colored cheeks.

I coughed softly and said with a gentle smile:“ Gentlemen, may I be of any assistance?”


	8. SCORED OFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOSE AT DRONES ALWAYS KNOW THAT JOOSTER IS CANNON

As a gentleman who was always at his wit’s end, Mr.Wooster just stood on the stage of drones’s magic trick competition and did nothing. I had a moment to entertain myself by listening to the jeering and drinking in his most endearing expression of dumb despair.

But when I decided to take action, my employer seemed to work out a scheme himself and he chose me as the assistant of his “Color Changing Bar Magic” and gave me the task to enter the room after 3 minutes which I faithfully fulfilled.

The moment I came in, I was incredibly obliged that my employer has not yet blown up the room during my absence. I furthermore realized that the audience seemed to be primarily interested in my facial features.

“Now Jeeves, ” said Mr. Wooster mischievously “ Now the only thingy you should do is to stand here and look--What is that como thing Jeeves? It means as usual.”

“Como de costumbre, sir.”

“Yes, that’s the chap.” He said and waved exaggeratively at the audiences.“And watch--”

With those words, he dashed to me and hugged me so tightly that I could hardly breathe.

“Sir?!”I gasped and flushed ferociously. After a moment’s hesitation, I returned the embrace politely. To my perplexion, my behavior brought a round of applause.

I gave my employer a frosty look of inquiry, which was ignored by him who was filled with enthusiasm  
“Thank you, gentlemen! Now to add a bit of deeper shade to the Jeeves’ map--”

He raised himself on tiptoe and gave me a soundly kiss on my already blushing cheeks.

The audience burst into thunderous applause and whistles pierced the hot air.

I was proposed to give my employer a stony eye and say“ This is exceptionally inappropriate behavior, sir, especially between gentlemen and gentlemen’s personal gentlemen”, but I was quite dazed at the time and the only thing I was capable of doing was to stammer out a low “s-s-sir...?”

“Looking at you, Jeeves, ”continued Mr. Wooster, “the one that is all I see in the morning, the one who keeps me safe and well-being, the only one amid the chaos of coming and going, I want to say that I shall be with you to the edge of Armageddon.”  
My master was smiling as he patted me nervously on the shoulder and said to me“Old chap, I should have said it all along-- thank you, Jeeves.”

My cheeks were roasting then and perhaps a rose savona may be an excellent metaphor of them.

“Ladies and gentlemen--! Now you can see the cheeks of my assistant has turned from pale to scarlet. That is the end of the Wooster’s Color changing Bar Magic Show. Can I get a round of applause--?”

My employer's friends brought down the house.

...

It took me a long while to recover from the shock   
and it took 4 pairs of socks, a jacket, and a hat to soften me up.

“Come on Jeeves, ” my master said pleadingly, “It was just what I felt--I apologize--”

It was effortless to hint him that it was the kiss that I was dissatisfied with. On the other hand, I feared deeply to make it the last kiss between us in spite of the feudal spirits.

I decided to change the subject.

“I-I do not mind, sir.”I lied hastily“May I, sir, inquire about the words that you--”

“Ha!” Mr. Wooster became light-hearted at once and clasped his hands together while giving me an impish wink  
“I am waiting for you to ask the question for ages. It is from M. Rosie Banks’s new book, Jeeves. As a err, personal gift. It has not yet been published, and I admit, it is actually fascinating.”

This did solve the mystery. And for once, my employer scored me off.

“Excuse me, sir?”I asked finally, “ What is the name of this particular book that you spoke so highly of?”

A pause.

“’ Prince Among Valets’, sir. I mean, Jeeves.” said my employer.


	9. DOZE

As a valet, there's always work to do, and after a whole weeks’ chores, plus keeping young ladies away from Mr.Wooster and keeping on the work of intelligentsia, I, the so-called inimitable Jeeves found himself unable to carry on without a “good old shut-eye”(a doze) as my employer would call it.

I sat down on the sofa, close my eyes and...it seemed to be a long time before I jerked awake, looked frantically at the clock and realized that I have been asleep for hours. Unspeakable shame washed over me since it was the most improper and remiss behavior for a gentleman’s personal gentleman, especially during working hours.

Furthermore, I discovered a blanket wrapped around me and a pillow under my head.

My horror was washed away like the footprints in the falling tide.

The piano score that Mr.Wooster wrote for me was lying innocently on the piano bench.

The lights in my master’s room were off.

Soft snoring was leaking from the door which was slightly open.

In his room, my beloved was in his pink pajamas, sleeping with a smile lingering on his perfect face.

I gazed at him for a while then stepped forward and gave him the quilt cover, thus tucked in the corner, my hands inadvertently touching his face, before I gently came out,

just like what he did to me earlier.


End file.
